Raccoon's Death
by gojitenks
Summary: Eric Hunter, a high school student struggles to survive the hour of Raccoon's death.


Raccoon's Death 

Eric Hunter raised from his desk quickly as the bell rang and ran out into the hallway. Today was going to be the start of a fresh new week. Eric looked into his locker and took out a bottle of breath freshener called Gingaway. It was manufactured and produced by revered pharmaceutical company known as Umbrella Inc. It fought plague and gingivitis better then Listerine did. Eric's father worked for Umbrella, making at least twenty bucks an hour. He brought home medical supplies whenever he could and his mom worked at the Raccoon deli. With his dad making twenty an hour, she didn't need to work, but got a job anyway to keep busy.

"Yo Eric," came a voice on the far left of the hallway. It was Justin, wearing his football jersey with the number 7 on black and blue colored uniform. He and Justin had been friends since grade school and his mother also worked for Umbrella.

"You ready for the big game this Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but I'm more ready for my date afterwards."

"Sheesh, it's not like your going to get any. Remember she's one of the populars."

Leslie Mitchens was the captain of the cheerleading squad and was a senior. She did all the girly stuff and was always seen with the school jock, Chad Rapp. But Chad didn't show up today, nor did he show up the day before yesterday for one of their dates.

"If Chad finds out you're in deep shit."

"I got it covered Justin don't worry. I'll just talk my way out of it and say that that zombie thing effected my nerves."

The zombie incident occurred in the outskirts of the city inside the Arklay Mountains. There had been reports last month of people being attacked by groups of ten and were eaten. The case was closed but it seemed some people within the Raccoon Police Department couldn't keep their mouths shut about it and tried telling people that Umbrella was behind the whole damn thing. Umbrella, being the respected company that it was, was far too ludicrous. Umbrella had helped Raccoon grow into an economy for nearly thirty years and there was no way they'd ever conduct experiments of the sort. Raccoon City was one of the safest cities in the nation thanks to Umbrella.

"My mom said that those STARS guys in the department left because they were constantly hounded. Serves em right too, you gonna blame Umbrella for what happened? Say they made zombies? Bullshit! After all they've done for us? Fuck STARS," Justin said angrily. He had heard about what had been said throughout the department as his mother was a dispatcher. Eric laughed and made a joke about the STARS members as he looked at his watch. It was two twenty five p.m.

"Well I got to get home and eat, Leslie is going to call me."

"Sure she is, but I'll see you tomorrow," said Justin as he turned and waved a hand. Eric closed his locker and walked outside to his car. As he got in he looked out to the crowd of students walking outside to see if any of his friends needed a ride. After seeing that no one did, he cranked up the engine and left. His house was about a ten minute drive from the high school. He drove down 5th Street, made a left turn, and stopped at the newly turned red light. As he waited there he looked down an alleyway and saw a figure bending down. Probably a homeless person. The figure looked up slowly and from what he could see the figure had red scars on his body. Eric paid it no mind and drove away as the light turned green, it wasn't as if he'd never seen a homeless person before.

He unlocked the door and walked into his home. He locked the door as he always did and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

"_Eric, your father and I will be home late tonight. We will be out having a few drinks to celebrate your father's promotion. Love ya much. Mom."_

Eric smiled. That meant his father would be home more like in the old days of his childhood. Eric trashed the note after reading it and went upstairs to wait by his phone. He left his door open so he could hear his parents come through the door. He checked the schedule and noted that tomorrow there would be no school as it was a teacher workday. Eric yawned and found he was a little tired. He fell flat on his queen sized bed a fell asleep.


End file.
